


The Art of Seduction

by Anniepants132



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Slash, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniepants132/pseuds/Anniepants132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows Merlin wants him. But he's gonna make him wait. And in the meantime he's gonna tease and seduce Merlin until he's begging for mercy.</p><p>This was my first fanfiction and it's pretty much turned out to be shameless smut followed by more shameless smut and little else but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless and I hope it's fun to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It starts

Arthur knows that Merlin wants him.

He saw it in his eyes the very first time they'd met. He'd called him a prat, tried to embarrass him and even tried to beat him in a fight (hah!) but Arthur could see desire written all over Merlin. It was in the way he moved towards Arthur, the way his eyes lingered over his mouth. Arthur had been subject to enough longing from girls and guys alike for him to know the signs.

And he knew then, within the first few moments of meeting him that if he wanted Merlin he could have him. And he did want him.

But not yet.

Now that Merlin had the privilege, nay, the honour of being Arthur's manservant Arthur was going to milk this for all it was worth. Arthur knew how to seduce. He knew how to tease until his suitors were reduced to whimpering fools pleading to be taken. And Merlin was a disrespectful little smart-arse. So Arthur planned on being twice as cruel to him.

"Merlin, where is my armour? You were meant to bring it up for me half an hour ago!"

"Sorry, Sire, I was a little bit busy doing the ten hundred other things you asked me to do. Here's your armour."

Merlin brought the armour in and plunked it on the table. Arthur gave him a look that said "you'd better be joking."

"What?" Merlin asked, a little anxious that he seemed to be displeasing Arthur, although he'd never ever let his anxiety show. 

"You think that's acceptable, do you, Merlin? You great cretin! Firstly, don't ever bring my armour up here in a big heaped mess again. It is to be handled with great care at all times. As I am a prince and it is my armour! Secondly, once it's up here, you lay it out neatly. And then you help me get into it. Is that clear, Merlin? Can your tiny brain comprehend that ever so simple information?"

"Yes, Sire. I think so. Just about."

With about as much attitude as Merlin felt he could get away with he went about laying out the Prince's armour neatly over the bed and then duly began helping him put it on. After an awful lot of "no, you fool, the other way!" and "does that look right to you, Merlin? Really?" Arthur was successfully armoured up and ready to go.

He looked handsome. That was more of a fact than a personal opinion, Merlin mused. But he was still such a prat that no amount of handsomeness could ever hope to redeem him. He did look good, though. Yes. He did look good.

Arthur watched the way Merlin, seemingly subconsciously, looked him up and down. Merlin was biting his lip ever so slightly and Arthur just knew Merlin was thinking about how good he looked in his armour. Arthur took three short strides forward so that he was right up close, face to face with Merlin. Arthur’s breastplate was just pushing ever so slightly against Merlin. He looked Merlin in the eyes and Merlin looked back for a second, confused, before his eyes began to wander everywhere and anywhere else but in Arthur's general direction. Merlin was clearly uncomfortable. Arthur loved that.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered, and slowly, so slowly let his hand come up and rest on Merlin's face so that his fingers softly rested on the side of his cheek and his thumb pressed under his jaw. He grazed his thumb over Merlin's skin once. Twice.

Merlin's brain couldn't comprehend what was happening. All he knew was that he couldn't look Arthur in the eye and he couldn't breathe properly. 

"Sire?" He stuttered.

Arthur slowly brought his thumb up to rest on Merlin's chin. 

"You're going to have to start being better behaved" Arthur brought his thumb up to rest at the side of Merlin's lip. Merlin swallowed hard. Arthur, gently, slowly moved his thumb along Merlin's bottom lip, the tip of his thumb just entering the little space into Merlin's mouth. Merlin felt all the heat in his body, in the room, in the universe rush to his groin.

"Or I'm going to have to punish you" Arthur purred as he continued to graze his thumb torturously slowly over Merlin's lip. "Do you understand?"

Merlin nodded. He thought he might pass out.

"Good." Arthur promptly dropped his hand, gave Merlin a smile, a quick pat on the shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Bring my sword down with you, will you?" He shouted as he left the room.

Merlin's legs felt like jelly and he desperately needed to relieve himself of the extremely humiliating bulge in his trousers.

He sat down before he fell down and tried to figure out what the hell had actually just happened.

Oh god.


	2. And it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur continues to torture Merlin with his seductive ways and Merlin just about loses his mind.

Things go from bad to physically unbearable for Merlin over the next few weeks.

Arthur’s really getting into it now. It’s going better than he ever could have hoped. He has the power to make Merlin whimper simply by breathing close to him. And he’s really, really enjoying it. He’s going to really take his time on this one.

Merlin lies back on his bed. Despite himself he can’t stop going over all the recent awful humiliating occasions in which Arthur Pendragon has nearly caused him to lose his mind.

One such incident involved something as innocent as an orange. 

Whilst Arthur was out hunting with his father Merlin always had the task of getting the fire going ready for his return. Unfortunately on this particular day it had slipped Merlin’s mind. Therefore when Arthur did return his first words upon entering his chambers were:

“Merlin! It’s bloody freezing in here, you imcompetent idiot!”

Merlin apologised, made a little snarky remark about it not actually being _that_ cold and maybe Arthur didn’t need to be _that_ melodramatic about it before starting to sort out the fire.

Arthur sat down at the table and went to pick up an orange from the fruit bowl before exclaiming, more melodramatically than ever that it was simply too cold for him to even perform the menial task of picking up the orange.

“I can barely feel my hands! How am I supposed to feed myself? I’m starving here!”

Merlin rolled his eyes to the heavens and walked over to the table.

“Maybe rub your hands together a bit? Or put some gloves on? You could always just pick it up with your teeth and eat it. You’ll have to eat the skin too of course but if you’re _that_ starving….”

Merlin grinned widely, clearly amusing himself.

Arthur did not grin back. He stared evenly at Merlin for a good few moments before saying:

“Feed me.”

“What?” Merlin was still smiling but he was starting to feel a little nervous and his fingers twitched slightly at his sides.

“Feed me. Pick up the orange, peel it and feed it to me. One piece at a time.” Arthur spoke slowly and deliberately and watched as Merlin blushed a deep shade of scarlet.  
He smiled a little and tilted his head slightly to the side. “Please.”

Merlin picked up the orange and fumbled with it, cursing his stupid shaking hands and trying desperately hard to look normal and calm as he peeled.  
He could feel Arthur’s gaze on him and he knew he was blushing. He told himself to get a grip and stop being so utterly ridiculous.

But then he put the first piece of orange to Arthur’s mouth and any notion of getting a grip went completely out of the window. Arthur’s eyes never left Merlin’s as he took the orange, along with three of Merlin’s fingertips in his mouth and sucked. With each piece Merlin presented him with Arthur added a little more tongue, little more teeth as he took the orange from Merlin’s trembling fingertips. Merlin had to physically stop himself from moaning on more than one occasion.  
“You absolute bastard” he thought to himself.

There had been other, equally torturous occasions.

An example being Merlin polishing Arthur’s armour before last week’s tournament. He was polishing as fast and as thoroughly as his arms would allow him yet, naturally, not fast or thoroughly enough for Prince Arthur.

Merlin heard Arthur entering the tent behind him. He heard him walking over towards him and he breathed in heavily as he felt Arthur’s hands on either side of his waist. Almost immediately the involuntary hand shaking started again.

Arthur lent in close to Merlin and bit down hard on his earlobe. Merlin couldn’t stop the small whine of pain leaving his lips.  
“You’re just about the slowest worker in the history of the land, Merlin” Arthur whispered before continuing to nibble up the length of Merlin’s ear. “I do hope you’re almost finished. I hate to think of what I’m gonna have to do to you if you’re not.”

Merlin tried desperately to remember how to form words.

“Almost done Sire.”

“Good good then!” Arthur removed his teeth from Merlin’s ear and his hands from Merlin’s waist, gave him a hard pat on the back and strolled back out of the tent.

And then there was today.

After a day of having the piss well and truly taken out of him by Arthur and the knights whilst accompanying them on a quest Merlin had just about had enough. When they got back to Arthur’s chambers Merlin went about his tasks in silence as Arthur sat on the bed and watched, vaguely amused. When Merlin had finished he gave Arthur the coldest look he could muster and said

“Is there anything else, Sire?”

“You’re mad at me.” Arthur stated.

Merlin remained silent. Arthur stood up and came towards him and Merlin had the overwhelming desire to run away, out of the room and into the safety of his bed. 

“Did I embarrass you before?”

“Oh no, Sire, everyone loves to be made to look like a total prat in front of the knights of Camelot don’t they? It’s certainly my favourite pastime.”

“But Merlin” Arthur moved around Merlin to stand directly behind him

“You are a total prat.”

Arthur leaned forward and gently touched the centre of Merlin's neck with his tongue before licking, slowly all the way up Merlin’s neck into his hair.  
Merlin stopped breathing altogether. His cock pressed urgently against his trousers and he could no longer stand it. He mumbled something of an apology and knocking a whole bunch of papers and a candle off the table as he went he bolted out of the room.

Merlin cannot stop reliving these moments. He lies on his bed feeling so sexually frustrated he could cry and so angry he could spit and so confused he’s sure he’s lost his mind.

Why is Arthur doing this to him? What does he want? What is he trying to do? And regardless, is there anything Merlin can do to stop him? He is Arthur’s manservant after all and Arthur is the Prince of Camelot.

He belongs to him. He is Arthur’s to do with as he chooses.

And this thought makes Merlin painfully hard and painfully frightened in painfully equal measures.


	3. The new stage begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tries to confront Arthur over his inappropriate behaviour. Things don't go according to Merlin's plan.

Merlin couldn’t go on like this.

He couldn’t bear Arthur’s little caresses; the way he’d push himself up against Merlin, whisper commands at him and touch his neck, his jaw, his hands with his goddamn fingers and teeth and _tongue_. And then a second later he’d move away, give Merlin a playful shove and stride away as if nothing had ever happened leaving Merlin to stand there hard and confused on wobbly legs wondering what the hell to do.

He needed to confront Arthur. Ask him why he was doing this, why he was torturing him like this and ask him to please, please stop because Merlin was losing his mind.

 

 

Arthur knew Merlin wouldn’t last much longer. He knew the initial stage of seduction, as he liked to think of it, was nearly complete. And he was extremely proud of how well it had gone. He knew when the time eventually came he would have Merlin on his knees, begging for mercy; begging to be taken. 

Exactly how Arthur wanted him.

Merlin entered Arthur’s chambers but stood still just inside the room, preparing himself to say what he had to say. Arthur knew what was coming, had already planned out his reaction and was more than a little excited by the prospect.

However, he kept any hint of excitement out of his voice when he spoke:

“Merlin”

“Sire?”

“Have you come to do some work or are you planning on standing there looking gormless for the full day?”

“Sire I…I have something I want…I need to say something”

To Merlin’s absolute horror he could feel himself trembling all over. He felt sure Arthur could see it. He wasn’t wrong.

Arthur fought hard against the smirk that threatened to creep up on his face at the sight of terrified little Merlin.

“Oh? Well, get on with it then”

Merlin took a deep breath. He had to say it. He had to just say it.

“Sire, I need to ask you to please stop…sometimes the way you are with me it makes me uncomfortable please stop it” the words gushed out so fast Merlin wondered if Arthur had even understood. Of course, he had.

Arthur no longer tried to suppress his smirk. He rose from his chair and slowly made his way across the room towards Merlin. Merlin’s heart beat so fast he thought it would burst right out of his chest.

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Merlin.” Arthur stopped a few short steps away from Merlin and looked him straight in the eyes. “What exactly do I do that makes you feel uncomfortable?”

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. Merlin tried desperately to remember the speech he’d prepared earlier. His brain couldn't function properly.  
“You are so beautiful” he thought as he defiantly held Arthur’s gaze “you beautiful bastard; you beautiful absolutely unbearable bastard.”

“You know what you do” he whispered, barely audible

“Pardon? I didn’t quite catch that?”

“You know what you do, Sire. You know what I’m talking about. You…with the orange and and the…when you touch me and your mouth….You bite me, Sire. You bite my ear and my jaw and and you lick me…my neck you licked it and it makes me uncomfortable.” 

Merlin can’t look at Arthur now. Now he’s said what he needs to say he feels the overwhelming impulse to run away once again. Be anywhere but in this room with him. He knows Arthur is still looking straight at him; he can feel the heat from his gaze on his skin. When he feels him moving closer it all becomes too much and Merlin makes a move for the door. Unfortunately, Arthur is somewhat in the way and before Merlin can think about what is happening he find himself pressed up against the wall; Arthur’s hands holding him firm at the waist and his forehead pressed against Merlin’s.

There's still a hint of Arthur's smirk visible on his face. Bastard. Bastard bastard bastard.

“It makes you uncomfortable?” Arthur coos, moving one of his hands from Merlin’s waist and stroking slowly up and down his chest. “Where does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Wh…where?” Merlin stutters, confused at the question

“Mmhmm” Arthur nuzzles his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck. “Where? Is it here?”

Arthur lets his hand slip down and gently cup Merlin’s crotch. The moan that escapes Merlin’s lips is the most delicious sound Arthur has ever heard. He applies more pressure and slowly begins to rub up and down whilst simultaneously opening his mouth against Merlin’s neck and sucking little bruises into his skin.

“Oh god, Sire please don’t Sire please sto….oh god oh god ohhh” Merlin’s head falls back as he helplessly tries to catch his breath. This can’t be happening. It feels so good. It feels so goddamn goddamn…

“Is this making you uncomfortable baby?” Arthur asks as he continues to suck into Merlin’s skin with his hot tongue. “Am I making you want to come?”

“Please please please…I…I..” Merlin was seeing stars. God. He did want to come. He did.

“You see the thing is, Merlin. You’re mine. And as such it’s only right that I should be able to do as I please with you, whenever I want to. Don’t you agree?”

Merlin couldn’t stop himself thrusting into Arthur’s hand. He was rubbing so slowly, so damn slowly. Merlin needed more. He needed it faster. 

In a moment of blind desperation he reached his hand down and placed it on top of Arthur’s, applying more pressure and rubbing furiously.

And that was the fatal move. Arthur immediately pulled his hand away and stood up straight moving himself swiftly out of Merlin’s reach.

“What was that?” He asked

“No...please…wha…I…” Merlin needed him back. He needed his hand back. He _needed_.

“You put your hand over mine. Why?” Arthur looked at him quizzically

“I just...I needed…please…I’m sorry….please…”

“Remind me, Merlin. Which one of us is the prince and which one is the servant?”

“You’re the prince.” Merlin whined in desperation. “You’re the prince I’m sorry. Please.” The urge to reach his hands out for Arthur was almost unbearable.  
“Please…please come back here I’m sorry.”

“No can do I’m afraid Merlin. Places to go, people to see. You’ll do well to remember your place next time.” 

He turned and opened the door, looking back at Merlin who was still leaning against the wall, shaking, eyes watering with need.

“Don’t worry though, useless little servant of mine. There will be a next time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there was originally only meant to be 4 chapters but I cannot for the life of me write an ending that I'm happy with so instead there'll be 5 chapters and I know this one is teeny tiny but I HAVE MAJOR BRAIN FREEZE I will figure out the perfect end eventually I swear it

And that was how it went from then on for Merlin.

Arthur would take him, have him, wherever and whenever he pleased and Merlin would do as he was told; on his knees, on his back, on all fours, tied to the table, tied to the ceiling. He would do as he was told. No matter how humiliating, how degrading, how frightening it was. He had no other choice. He was Arthur’s property.

And of course despite everything the simple fact remained; he wanted it. He craved it. He felt he would lose his mind without it. He hungered for Arthur even more than he feared and resented him. 

And Arthur knew it. Goddamn him he knew it. And he loved it, loved every second of making Merlin fall apart. It was all for Arthur’s pleasure. It was whatever he desired. It had to be exactly as he wanted. And if Merlin misbehaved, or tried to take control Arthur made sure Merlin paid for his bad behaviour. With whips and chains, god, yes. But also with more calculated forms of punishment. On some days he would simply stop, half way through, get up and leave. Because he could. Because he loved what it did to Merlin. Because Merlin needed it more than Arthur and Arthur knew that all too well.

And when Merlin came in his trousers simply from Arthur rubbing against him as he lay tied up on the bed, Arthur decided that from then on he’d have to make sure Merlin could not come, that it was physically impossible for him to release, until Arthur was good and ready for him to do so.

And that was the biggest humiliation for Merlin. The biggest torment. Being denied release because they both knew he couldn't last. And it made him wild. He begged and screamed. But Arthur would never allow him to come. Not until he wanted him to.

What Arthur didn’t know, what he remained completely oblivious to was that Merlin was a sorcerer. A very powerful sorcerer, more powerful than even Merlin himself could possibly comprehend. And a sorcerer driven mad with desire and frustration, a sorcerer pushed to his very limits of endurance could be a very dangerous thing indeed. 

Arthur was about to learn this lesson.


	5. The end

Merlin was tied down on the bed, naked and spread out like a starfish, mouth gagged and eyes wide with lust and fearful anticipation. 

Arthur was on top of him, straddling him, still fully clothed. He’d been gently working his way along the top half of Merlin’s body for what felt to Merlin like an eternity. First with his fingers; gently skimming over Merlin’s pale stomach, teasingly pinching each nipple in turn, watching Merlin squirm underneath him. Then came his mouth. Leaving wet kisses underneath Merlin’s ear and jaw and sucking lightly on his Adams apple. He made sure to gently move his hips as he did this, the crotch of his trousers rubbing against Merlin’s cock and causing Merlin’s eyes to get darker and darker with need, although he remained silent.

By the time Arthur's tongue found its way down to Merlin’s left hip bone Merlin was, once again, filled with the desperate need for Arthur’s talented hand, his warm mouth. He urgently needed Arthur to pay attention to his already dripping cock. He needed to release.  
But he daren’t move. Daren’t make a sound. He knew what would happen if he did. So he lay perfectly still, waiting as Arthur licked lightly at his hip like a kitten.

“Look at you” Arthur said suddenly, lifting himself up on his elbows and focusing his eyes on Merlin’s cock, swollen and dripping. “You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you?” 

Arthur lent forward and blew air along the length of Merlin’s member. Merlin’s legs began to tremble. 

“Do you want my mouth baby?” Arthur purred, kissing the base of Merlin’s cock lightly, barely. “Do you want me to suck it for you?” When Arthur’s tongue found its way up Merlin’s cock and into the slit at the top Merlin’s hips betrayed him and he thrust up involuntarily. 

Arthur immediately pulled back and Merlin couldn't stop the small whine of desperation that escaped from him. 

“Tut tut Merlin, you really should know better by now. So impatient aren’t we? But impatience gets us nowhere, does it? Hmm?”

Arthur moved as if to retreat from the bed and in that second something snapped inside Merlin.  
“No! No no! He’s not getting up and leaving, not again, not this time” Merlin thought frantically. “He can’t, I won’t let him, I need his mouth, I need his mouth, I need his…”  
Before Merlin could comprehend what was happening he felt the rage and desire building up in him, so strong and fierce, and he knew what was coming but was already powerless to stop it. His eyes lit up as his whole body shook with the force. The gag was thrown from his mouth, the chains that bound him broke with ease and, breathing heavily, he sat up and faced Arthur. The desire had taken over him completely now, taken over all his words and actions. He couldn't fight it. Truthfully, he didn't even try. He let it take him. And now, knowing what was about to take place, he felt better, happier and more turned on than he’d ever felt before.  
“What…what….” Arthur’s eyes were wide in horror as he tried to comprehend what had just taken place. He’d been frozen in place at the foot of the bed, kneeling between Merlin’s legs, watching with unbelieving eyes. 

A smirk appeared on Merlin’s face as Arthur found himself turned around and thrown onto the bed. Before he knew what was happening he was tied to the bed, exactly as Merlin had been and his clothed had disappeared entirely. Merlin was straddling his chest and looking down at Arthur, his eyes impossibly dark.  
“Oops, look what happened” Merlin said casually, pressing his thumb along Arthur’s bottom lip. Arthur tried to respond, found that he couldn't and suddenly felt very afraid. 

“Why have you always got to be so mean to me Sire?” Merlin leant forward and pressed his cock against Arthur’s chin.

“I just wanted to have sex with you. It could have been so nice. We could have had a really nice time.” Merlin thrust forward slightly, causing the tip of his cock to run along Arthurs lips, smearing his pre-come over them. “But you had to keep being so cruel, punishing me for wanting you. It could drive someone to insanity, being teased like that.”

Arthur felt the chains around his wrists and ankles tighten until the pain made him whine. Merlin smiled.

“Okay, I’m going to fuck your mouth now. Open up, nice and wide for me Sire.”

Entirely against his own will Arthur’s mouth opened wide. He watched Merlin lift himself, holding on to the bed post for support before moving himself neatly into place and plunging his cock into Arthur’s gaping mouth. Hard. Arthur’s eyes widened at the force, he fought against the choking sensation as Merlin thrust harder and harder into his mouth. His cock hit the back of Arthur’s throat with each thrust and Arthur felt the humiliation burn inside of him as his eyes watered and he spluttered and drooled. 

“Oh gods, that feels so good Sire. Your mouth is so warm, so wet.” Merlin thrust harder and his head fell back as he groaned in pleasure. “Does that feel good Sire? Do you like it like this? I’m going to come down your throat Sire. Would you like that?”

Arthur could barely think. The fear and humiliation mixed with the heat and the lust making everything hazy. All he could focus on was Merlin plunging into his mouth with such painful force. Tears were streaming from his eyes from the effort of not choking as he watched Merlin moving in pure ecstasy above him.

“Ohhh Sire, yes Sire oh god oh god….” And suddenly Merlin came thickly down Arthur’s throat. Arthur could do nothing but stare and swallow. His jaw throbbed painfully as Merlin primly removed his cock from Arthur’s mouth. 

“Mmm, that felt really good” Merlin sighed as he lifted himself off of Arthur, off the bed and as his eyes flashed gold he was suddenly clean and dressed once more. Arthur, still very much naked and restrained on the bed, watched in disbelief. His own cock dribbled with pre-come. Merlin’s eyes found the swollen member.

“Oh, sire” he said, walking over to the foot of the bed and applying a light pressure to Arthur’s cock with the palm of his hand. Arthur whined, still unable to speak. “Oh baby, did you want me to help you with this?”  
Merlin applied more pressure with his hand and rubbed once, twice, a third time. Arthur made noises of pure desperation as he pushed into Merlin's hands. 

And just like that, Merlin was gone, standing all the way on the other side of the chambers, holding the door handle. Arthur’s eyes widened with horror as he realised he was about to be left. Like that.

“Sorry sire, I can’t right now. I have places to go, people to see. Work to be done! You know. Maybe next time, yeah? If you’re a good boy.” Merlin winked at Arthur, the smirk firmly placed on his lips and just like that he was out of the door. 

Leaving Arthur, tied down and naked on his bed, unable to speak, with come and drool all over his chin and mouth. Eyes watering with fury and embarrassment and need. Desperate for release. Desperate for Merlin.


End file.
